


Christmas Presence

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve. Daniel's in Atlantis. Talking ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Presence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dialogue-only fic.

“Hell-oo”

 “Hey, you”

 “These things actually work , then.”

 “It would appear so. I pinned Felger in a corner and threatened  to transfer his skinny little butt to McMurdo and beyond if he didn’t have them operational by today.”

 "You can do that?”

 “Like I’ve said before Daniel, I’m Da Man. I can do anything. Except for making sure I get decent pecan pie in what passes for the commissary around here, apparently.”

“Felger would have liked that.”

“What? Being posted to the ass-end of the world?”

 “No … being pinned in a corner by you. He totally fanboys you, Jack.”

“Yes. Well. He has his uses.”

“Yes he does. At least we can talk more freely now.”

“There’s that.”

…..

“So.”

“So.”

“So, how was your day?”

“Oh, you know, same old, same old. Fought another rear-guard action over funding; took a peek at Carter’s first eval as head honcho of Atlantis; jerked off in my lonely bathroom when I thought of you for the 974th time today.”

“How was it?”

“The orgasm? Perfunctory at best. The funding meeting was dull and long, and Carter’s eval was A1, as was expected.”

“Sorry to hear about the first and second. Not surprised about the third … she’s doing a great job.”

“I’m glad she’s there.”

“Why?”

“Because it means you’re not so lonely.”

“Jack, you could populate Atlantis with Teal’c, Nyan, Mitchell, Vala, Hammond _and_ Walter and I’d _still_ be lonely.”

“I’m speaking in relative terms, here. If Carter’s around, I know you have someone to talk to.”

“Yes. It used to be we’d talk about science stuff. Now, it’s more duty rosters, man management and the perils of being Da Woman.”

“I think she’d prefer Da Man.”

“Yes she probably would. But she’ll always be Da Woman to me.”

……

“So …. Do you talk?”

“Of course we talk.”

“I know you talk … I mean, do you _talk_ about … _things_.”

“Jack, are you fishing?”

“No. I never had any luck with you and fishing.”

“If you mean do I talk about _us_ then, no, I don’t. I was assuming the crock of shit that is Don’t Ask Don’t Tell applies beyond the Milky Way.”

“That’s a big crock.”

“Yes it is. I’ve been saying as much for years.”

“I just … don’t like to think of you being there with no-one to  … let it all out with.”

“Jack, I’m fine. Really.”

“Yeah, well. Forgive me if I’m not wholly convinced by that response. I know how … unhappy … you get when you can’t let loose sometimes. Vent. Unburden.”

“I’m fine.”

“I worry.”

“I know.”

“I’m not there.”

“I know that, too …. Christ, I know that.”

…..

“How’s work?”

“Uh, well, I’m cataloguing finds and translating texts, archiving  … this city is a fascinating place. New discoveries every day. Enough work to last a lifetime.”

“In other words, you’re happy as a pig in shit.”

“I _should_ be.”

“Now, see, I’m thinking worrying might be in order again.”

“Okay, I’ll qualify that. Work-wise I’m happier than I have been in a very long time. I feel useful, necessary even, and I’m stretching my skills with every new find.”

“That’s good.”

“Personally … it’s tough.”

“That’s bad.”

“It could be worse.”

“How so?”

“We might not have these new-fangled doohickey communication devices.”

“I guess.”

“Look, Jack, what I’m feeling isn’t news to you _or_ me. It’s the way it is and will be until who knows when and I don’t fucking like it but I’ll just have to suck it up.”

“Could you not say the word ‘suck’ while I’m on one end of this fucking technology and you’re a gazillion miles away on the other?”

“Sorry.”

“I don’t like it either you know. My dick thinks I’ve taken holy orders.”

“Your dick _never_ thinks.”

“You could have a point there. It still misses you like crazy.”

“That’s touching.”

“Think I miss that the most, actually.”

“What?”

“The touching. Holding you. Walking up behind you in the kitchen, putting my arms around you, kissing your neck, cupping you.”

“Jack, don’t.”

“What. You don’t _like_ me saying this stuff?”

“I _love_ you saying this stuff. I just … I can’t hear it right now.  I need to stay focused here and I can’t if all I keep thinking is how much I want to come home. To you.”

“Yeah. I know. Sorry. It’s just the season and all. Makes me kinda sentimental.”

“Well, I for one am trying to pretend Christmas doesn’t exist. Of course, in reality, there’s no evidence that the birth of Christ  ...”

“Aht! Do _not_ suck the fun out of the holiday season.”

“ _Now_ who’s using the suck word?”

“Don’t change the subject. Just because you’re in Atlantis does not mean we can’t have fun.”

“Trust me, Jack. The fun has already been sucked out of Christmas here. Ronon got a hold of some festive music compilation CD and I’ve had Happy Christmas, War is Over, brackets included, playing in the quarters next to mine non-stop for days. Musically speaking, I’m in Christmas Hell, from which only Fairytale of New York can rescue me.”

“You do realise what the date is?”

“It’s Monday.”

“Date, Daniel date.”

“Erm…”

“It’s Christmas Eve.”

“It is?”

“It is.”

"Damn. Wonder if lastminutedotcom has anything left?”

“You haven’t bought my present yet?”

“Hello? Atlantis? Mall-free zone.”

“Hey, don’t get uppity with me. I told you I could wangle some leave for you.”

“I know, I know … I just … I’m doing my best to make this work. The work, I mean. Coming home now would just fuck up my head. You know what I want. What I need. And it doesn’t involve being in a galaxy far, far away.”

“We could have inter-galactic encrypted doohickey sex. If you want.”

“Oh, don’t tempt me. I really need to get on with what I’m doing.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s technical.”

“Okay. I can tell a brush-off when I hear one.”

“No, wait, I’m not brushing you off, I …”

“Nope. Too late. Squiggly lines and pictures and big, undiscovered artifacty things are more important than me. I get it.”

“Jack. Shut the fu- ...”

“By the way, I lied.”

“About what? Er, hold on. Fuck, there’s someone at the door of my quarters. Don’t hang up all right? Don’t go … ”

“About  not being there.”

“Fuck! Oh Jeeze, you bastard! Yes!”

“Hey, Dan-- nnggh.”

……

……

“Hey, Ja-- mmmphh.”

…..

…..

“Merry Christmas, babe.”

“It is now.”

 

 

ends


End file.
